


Destiny's a bitch

by thegirlyoulike



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, F/M, Fate & Destiny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlyoulike/pseuds/thegirlyoulike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has a recurring nightmare about a woman killing her. It starts to change when A tattoo appears on her ribs, changing her fate and her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mixed feelings

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so long, got a bit carried away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited from the original. Its basically the same with a few grammatical corrections and a few things worded differently. Thanks for reading.

**Epilogue**

She stood in silence. For a second she didn’t know where she was but when a gust of wind blew on her face she knew exactly where she was. She was in the forest. Her breath caught in her throat as the feeling of panic slowly flooded her chest. She looked around and was unsurprised that she saw the same things as always. She saw the same dead trees that seemed to go on forever. She knew that if she turned around she would find herself at the bottom of a hill. The ground was hard and dry under her bare feet. The floor was covered in dry leaves making it impossible to stay quiet. The night sky had no stars but a moon that gave her a feeble amount of light.

Laura looked down at her clothes. The only thing that changed in her dreams were what she was wearing and the way she died, more like how long she survived before she was killed. Tonight she wore her favorite sweats and a white tank top that she had fallen asleep in. The wind felt like it was cutting her. Her breath was coming out in white puffs around her. Laura looked around the forest once again. It had always started and ended with a-

Snap!!

Laura spun around desperately trying to make something out in the dark, anything but she never did. She knew they were there watching her every move.

“Show yourself.” she gasped.

Almost as soon as she had said it she regretted it. She took a step back. Something caught her foot threatening to make her lose her balance. Laura glanced towards the woods. They were there she knew it. Somewhere in the woods was a woman, the woman who terrorized her dreams. Her dark eyes lifeless eyes brooding. Although the women terrified her, the thought of the creature made her stomach to turn. Something scratched her back and pulled her light brown hair. A scream sounded and echoed in the empty forest. She turned around to see a piece of her shirt hanging from a tree branch. She felt them watching her, waiting for her to make the first move. She vowed she would not move. Not this time!

She reached down to the ground until her hand became upon something round. She picked it, gripping it hard, when suddenly it came to life. It wiggled and clawed at her. She dropped it with a horrifying shriek. Her hand was covered in blood and each finger stung. Her heart pounded, threatening to break open her chest. She forced herself to take breaths to calm down. She smiled at the forest. That would show them that they can’t scare me.

All of a sudden she felt something crawling up her leg. Its hundreds of legs stabbed into her skin as it made its way up to her stomach. Forgetting her promise Laura spun around and ran. Laura held her hand out in front her trying to protect herself to protect from the branches from the trees. Laura ran through the forest without stopping to look behind her. She slowed slightly as she felt her hand and leg start to go numb, a result of the bug she was sure. She was glad that she had been taken Krav Maga since she was 8.  She knew that the woman would wait until she ran as she could and until she couldn’t go on anymore.

Laura pushed onward. A low hanging branch scratched across her face as she ran. Blood from the scratch oozed down her face blocking her vision on her left side. She could no longer feel her leg, but she kept going. Her foot caught on a root of a tree and her body hit the ground with a thud.  Her right leg, the one she could still feel, was in agony. On her way down she had landed on a particularly jagged rock, leaving a huge open wound. Laura tried to stand but she fell back down. The pain was unbearable. In the distance she heard a twig snap.

SNAP!

The noise was closer than before. Laura looked at where the noise was coming from. There was nothing there, until suddenly she saw a pair of glowing eyes. The creature was coming nearer and nearer. Once it came close enough for her to see it, it stopped. Laura gasped. Even though she had seen it many times Laura was perplexed. The creature was a giant cat, a panther specifically. Its skin hung off its body. It had long sharp nails and piercing teeth. Its eyes looked tortured and incredibly tired. Even though the creature terrified her the thought of the woman close by her made her skin crawl. Behind the creature a woman’s stiletto came into view.

Laura, ignoring the pain, tried to pull herself backwards. As the women stepped toward her she could feel the hatred burn into her. Laura could only describe her as cold. Nearly reaching six feet tall and eyes as dark as the sky.

 “Who are you?” Laura questioned.

The women ignored her question, stepping even closer.

“Answer me.” Laura demanded her voice surprisingly strong.

“Ich habe es dir gesagt, kleines Mädchen” the woman said with a smile.

As she looked at her she noticed something she hadn’t before. Along her chin was jagged scar. Laura was confused, as she was most night she had this dream. Laura pondered how she could possibly escape. As if she could read her mind the women signaled the creature closer to her. Laura could feel the creature’s hot ragged breath on her leg. Laura grabbed the rock that had sliced open her leg secretly. When the creature was close enough Laura thrust it at its shoulder. The creature fell, momentarily, before limping away with a growl that sounded sort of like a laugh.

 For a second she thought things were going to be different. Maybe this time she would get away. The women walked to her, she slid a sword out from behind her back. When she looked up she saw that he had slipped a sword from behind her. It wasn’t like any ordinary blade but one that was specially made. The handle was gold; it had carvings up the side and it slightly glowed. Laura’s heart started to beat like crazy. She was sure she could hear it too. She raised her arms above her head as she saw the knife being raised.

“Please.” She begged “don’t do this.”

With a cruel smile he drove the knife through her heart. As Laura starts to black out she sees the creature start to shake and shape shift into a beautiful girl with raven hair. She stands behind the women, tears rolling down her cheeks. Laura wants to ask why she is crying but the only thing she can do is take her last breath.

_____________________________

Laura woke up gasping in pain, but tonight it wasn't because of her dream. A pain in her ribs made her fight to catch her breath. As she lifted her shirt she revealed a sting of words. She knew that this tattoo would be the last words that her soulmate would speak to her. She turned on her bedside lamp.

'Of course I'm doing it for you'

It beautifully written. It was bright red, this was the first tattoo Laura had ever gotten. Laura didn't know whether to be happy or terrified.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before.
> 
> Edgar Allen Poe

Laura sighed and pulled her head from her desk where it had been for the last thirty minutes. In the background Professor LaF was lecturing about something that was probably important, but Laura couldn't concentrate even if she wanted to. She was running off of 2 hours of sleep and usually she could handle it, but this week had been especially hard. She was working really hard to stay awake. Screw it Laura thought as she closed her eyes. The sound around her started to fade and the next thing she knew she was transformed into another world. 

She was sitting on the floor, leaves crunching under her. Her heart started to race. She had never had a dream during the daytime. It was strange, being able to see the forest and how far it actually went. Either direction she looked the forest seemed to go on without end. She stood, facing away from the hill like she usually does in her dream. She waited for the snap. The one that usually started her nightmare, but it never came. What was happening?

Laura had no idea what to do. Her death was usually the thing that woke her up. Laura started walking in hope that something will happen. She looks into the forest but sees nothing. This was extremely strange. She kept walking unsure of where to go. She ended up walking toward a stream, a strange noise intriguing her. It sounded like a girl singing. 

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free."

Laura snuck up to the lake, careful not to make noise. Laura knew exactly who it was, this was the cat that turned into a girl in her dream. The thing that hurt her. Except this girl looked innocent. She wore a simple white dress, it's lace curving around her. The girls voice soothed Laura drawing her in. Sorrow filled the spaces in the song. 

Laura walked to her without making a sound. She didn't want the girl to run, or stop singing. Laura was in reaching distance of the girl, she reached her hand out slowly to gently nudge her. She touched the girls shoulder and the girl turned her face towards her. Laura jumped, on this girls shoulder was a huge scar where it looked like a tattoo had once been. The girls face was frightened, and Laura couldn't help but think that she was extremely beautiful. The girl help up her hand. It was shaking. In the other one was the sword that the women used to kill her with every night. Laura backed up and tripped on a rock hitting her head and causing her to wake up on the floor of her classroom with a roomful of people staring. 

"Uh Laura are you alright?" Professor LaF  
stop what they were saying and walked towards Laura. They had a strange expression on their face. 

"I'm so sorry. I must have fell asleep!"  
Laura started to get up and fell again. She felt so weak. Like my whole body was drained of the last energy she had. LaFontaine grabbed her by the waist and picked her up. They were surprisingly strong.

"Class dismissed-"  
A steady stream of kids poured out of the classroom turning several times to look back at them.  
"No professor you don't need to stop teaching." I said weakly. "Laura we need to talk. How long have you been getting visions?" Laf was staring at me with an expression of concern mixed with disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like chapter one I'll continue upon request. Hope you guys like it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Will continue upon request.  
> My tumblr is storytimeandfall  
> Sorry about typos, it was extremely late when I wrote this.


End file.
